Sesame Street plush (Knickerbocker)
Knickerbocker contracted with Children's Television Workshop from 1975 to 1982 to produce dolls of the Sesame Street characters. Dolls *Ernie and Bert rag dolls, in three sizes, ranging from 9 inches to 25 inches. (1975) *Cookie Monster plush doll in three sizes. (1975) *A set of three 6-inch rag dolls (Ernie, Bert and Betty Lou) in a soft car toy with rubber wheels and a working horn. The car rolls along on its wheels, and is decorated to look like it was made from the characters' belongings. (The art includes images of Rubber Duckie, a Twiddlebug and Oscar's trash can.) The set was sold a year later as "Ernie and Bert's Buggy", without Betty Lou. (1975) *Plush dolls of Mr. Snuffleupagus (two sizes), Grover (two sizes), Oscar the Grouch (three sizes). (1976) *Sesame Street Talking Dolls – five plush characters with simple pull-string device that activate three different sayings. Ernie, Oscar, the Count, Cookie Monster, Bert. (1976) *Plush dolls of Herry Monster (two sizes). (1977) *"Ernie's Rubber Duckie". (1977) *"Play with Me" Cookie Monster plush doll. Cookie can "eat" two soft cookies, and tap dance. A button on the bottom of his feet make a tapping sound. Also "Play with Me" Grover, Oscar, Snuffleupagus. (1980) *"Sesame Street Musicals": three plush characters with hidden music boxes that play slumbertime or play sounds. Cookie, Big Bird and Oscar. Characters are dressed in colorful bandleader outfits. (1981) *Ernie and Bert pajama-clad dolls. (1981) *Plush dolls: Dr. Cookie, Camp Counselor Grouchy, and Marshal Grover. (1982) *"Secret Pockets": Three plush dolls dressed in colorful overalls that form hidden pockets for "treasures". Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Oscar. (1982) Image:Knickerbocker1975Berrt10inStyle2601.jpg|Bert, 10in rag doll 1975 Style 2601 Image:Knickerbocker1975Ernie14inStyle2602.jpg|Ernie, 14in rag doll 1975 Style 2602 Image:KnickerbockerErnieBertCar.jpg|"Ernie and Bert's Buggy" 1976 Image:KnickerbockerTalkingBert12in.jpg|Talking Bert, 12in plush 1976 pull-string Image:KnickerbockerTalkingCount11in.jpg|Talking Count von Count, 11in plush 1976 pull-string Image:KnickerbockerBigBird11inbeanbag.jpg|Big Bird, 11in beanie 1977 Image:KnickerbockerCookie8inBeanie.jpg|Cookie Monster, 8in beanie 1977 Image:KnickerbockerHerry22in.jpg|Herry Monster, 22in 1977 Image:KnickerbockerOscar95inBeanie.jpg|Oscar the Grouch, 9.5 in beanie 1977 Image:Knickerbocker1977RubberDuckie.jpg|"Ernie's Rubber Duckie" 1977 Image:Knickerbocker1980BertPVC.jpg|Bert, PVC with removable clothes, 6in. 1980 Image:Knickerbocker1980ErniePVC.jpg|Ernie, PVC with removable clothes, 5.5in 1980 Image:KnickerbockerMusicBigBird12in.jpg|Big Bird with windup music box Image:KnickerbockerMusicalCookie85in.jpg|Cookie Monster with windup music box, play "Sing" Image:KnickerbockerBigBirdFireman12in.jpg|Big Bird, 12in plush Fireman Image:KnickerbockerCookieChef10in.jpg|Cookie Monster, 10in plush Baker Image:KnickerbockerOscarTrainEngineer105in.jpg|Oscar the Grouch, 10.5 in plush Train Engineer Image:KnickerbockerBert13in80s.jpg|Bert, 13in plush Image:KnickerbockerCookie95inShaggy.jpg|Cookie Monster, 9.5 in plush Image:KnickerbockerSnuffy14in.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus, 14in plush Playsets *"Sesame Street Express Train" playset: A wind-up train set on a track. The set includes three cars -- a Cookie Monster locomotive, a car with Ernie, and a caboose with Big Bird. Each car has a 4" soft toy of the character that sits in the car, and they link together. Three plastic "sidings" along the route depict Hooper's Store, Grover's Farm, and Cookie Factory. The set includes a box of cookies, a can of milk, a bag of money and a bag of flour to be picked up and delivered by the train. (1976) *"Cross Country" Camping Play Set. 4" soft dolls of Big Bird, Oscar and Ernie vacationing. Includes camping equipment: Pick-up truck, STOP sign, fabric tent, rowboat, sleeping bag. (1976) *"Motor Bike" playset. 4" rag dolls of Ernie and Oscar. Plastic motorbike for Ernie to drive, with trash can sidecar for Oscar. Includes traffic light which registers red and green and "walk/don't walk" signs, and "The Count's Gas Station", with cranking gas pump with changing numbers. (1976) *Four individually packaged "People in Your Neighborhood" trucks with miniature rag dolls. Bert's Fire Truck: includes 4" Bert, flexible hose, telescoping ladder. Oscar's Trash Truck: A moveable trash dumper and a 4" Oscar the Grouch. Ernie's Ice Cream Truck: Includes a 4" Ernie and play popsicle. Cookie's Bakery Truck: A cookie crate and a 4" Cookie Monster. (1976) Knickerbocker Dolls